Pride
by Anna Black
Summary: My very short version of Boromir's very short youth, and my explanation of why he was so concerned with the future of Gondor.


Disclaimer: I must insist I did not write Lord of the Rings, for if I had, I would not be as happy with my writing as I am. Therefore, I am simply practicing a style different from the one I use most often.

A/N: I am sorry this piece is so short, for I didn't want to draw it out like J.R.R. Tolkien did so many of his own chapters. Boromir is one of my favorite characters (much of is due to the great writings of Lil Loki Puck, whom I credit for my admiration of Boromir. Faramir is my favorite character anyway.), and while watching Lord of the Rings, I felt a need to know more about the hidden past of one of the few dynamic characters. Therefore, this is a greatly shortened version of how I think Boromir developed his pride in Gondor and his determination to protect it.

I would also like to point out I pulled a few things from the movie and a few things from the book. I think Boromir's last words in the film were much better than the book's (they suit this purpose, leastwise.), and many thanks to Cherrywyn for pointing out my lack of proper information.

Pride

Boromir was a man of honor and valour, and his pride was great. He was a noble warrior, and his destiny was to die alone defending his comrades from a great army.

A curse had been bestowed upon Boromir at birth, and such a curse was not easily evaded. Boromir's curse was to be born a mortal, and gripped by the lust for power during his final days. This warrior of Gondor was subject to emotion.

His mother had loved him, when he was little, he knew. Finduilas would slowly walk with him around the city and rock her sons in her lap atop the battlement of the palace, always looking southward towards the sea. Her spirit reminded Boromir of the White Tree, so was her despair. She seemed wilted and worn down, but still she bore on. She protected them as best she could from the harsh, cold world beyond the city of Minas Tirith and the dirty, cluttered streets within the walls of the same. Boromir's mother could not prevent the calls of childhood, though. More often than not, Faramir would leave the instant his sword training finished, barely managing to return his mail, sword, and shield to its rightful place, and go to study lore and song with the elders. Boromir felt a stronger sense of duty however, and instead of learning of legend not involving great battles of days gone, he asked them to help him improve his combat with a sword, to battle orcs, and make the most of his environment. So it was Boromir, eldest son of Denethor, heir to be Steward of Gondor, learned to battle his enemies and defend his country without a second thought while his younger brother Faramir learned to love and pity all living creatures and refrain from violence whenever possible.

Their happiness was not meant to be. When Boromir was but ten years of age, and Faramir a mere boy of five, Finduilas became ill, and despite the work of elders who knew of herb and lore, she died within four months from the showing of the first sign.

Denethor became lost in grief with only his love for Boromir remaining unchanged, and his stern grip began to loosen. Duties gradually fell to Boromir. His youth vanished, and his heart slowly turned bitter, and the suffering Faramir had been aware of and pitied for at least three years destroyed all hope of glory Boromir had harbored for his beloved country.

So Boromir became an excellent warrior. As his father increasingly obsessed with his own secrets and solitude, the duties of Minas Tirith fell to his heir. Boromir fought in the battles to protect Gondor, watching his comrades gasp for breath as they fell with arrows in their chests. 

So it also was Boromir rode off to Rivendell in place of his brother, despite the gloomy warnings of Denethor. To play a great role in the fate of Middle-Earth was his destiny, and never return to his beloved homeland, where he longed to hear the silver trumpets call him.

Boromir, heir of Denethor, Captain of the White Tower, whispered his dying words with hope: "I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my King."

A/N: I would like to defend Denethor and me from flames (although I am unsure Denethor would not mind those.) by saying his behavior is derived from Boromir's speech to Aragorn while in Lothlórien. You know: "'He looks to me to make things right, and I- I would do it…'"


End file.
